Will you marry me?
by Agent BM
Summary: After an upgrade the sugar rush racers are now adults. Rancis is going to take this chance to propose to Vanellope. Please review
1. Chapter 1

**Will you marry me?**

**I don't own wreck it ralph**

Sugar rush has gotten a major upgrade. The racers were no longer kids but adults. This excited everyone, those who didn't have boyfriends or girlfriends could now date outside the game and those who did could take their relationship to the next level. For a couple years Rancis and Vanellope have been dating, Rancis enjoyed it but now it was time for a change. He went to a jewelry store and bought a diamond ring, he was gonna propose to Vanellope on his date tonight, he just hoped she would say yes

(Date at Italian restaurant)

The 2 have just finished eating and were almost ready to go

"Nelly, I gotta tell you something" said Rancis

"Yeah what is it?" Asked Vanellope

"For a couple years we've been dating as kids. And since the upgrade well I feel like I'm ready to do this" said Rancis

He got on one knee and took a box out of his pocket. The other people and waiters in the restaurant started to notice

"Nelly I want to take our relationship to the next level. Nelly, will you marry me?" Asked Rancis as he opened the box to reveal the ring

Vanellope was speechless. She was so happy.

"Yes I will marry you" said Vanellope before giving Rancis a hug and crying tears of joy

Everyone into the restaurant applauded. Rancis placed the ring on Vanellope's finger

"Picture for the lovely couple" said a waiter

The 2 kissed as the waiter took the picture

"Cheers to our new life together" said Rancis

"Now we just need to have the wedding" said Vanellope

"Already being planned as we speak" said Rancis


	2. Chapter 2

A few days have passed since Rancis proposed to Vanellope, and the wedding was tomorrow. The racers decided to take them out for a whole day of fun before they were married. They snuck into Vanellope's room at the castle where the 2 were sleeping peacefully in Vanellope's bed. The boys went to Rancis and the girls went to Vanellope

"Ready?" whispered Gloyd

"Ready" whispered the girls

The 2 groups placed bags over the 2's heads and carried them in opposite directions. The 2 noticed and tried to get free from their captors

(With Rancis)

The boys threw him on vanellope's throne. Rancis removed the bag from his head

"Guys, what's going on?" asked Rancis

"It's your last day as a free man, we're taking you on a fun filled day doing every cool thing in this arcade. The girls are doing the same with your future wife, they're taking her to the beach game' said Swizzle

"So what're we doing?" asked Rancis

"First up star wars pod racers" said Gloyd

(With Vanellope)

The girls threw her on her couch in her media room and removed the bag

"What the fudge is going on here?" asked Vanellope

"You're getting married tomorrow, we're taking you out for one last day of freedom and fun in beachside racers" said Crumbelina

"we're talking about spa, shopping, water sports, and later we're all gonna get drunk" said Candlehead

"Ok" said Vanellope

"What're we still doing here let's go have some fun" said Taffyta

(Rancis)

"I don't know about this guys" said Rancis nervously

Rancis was sitting in a podracer getting ready to race

"You'll do fine i promise, if not we have a 20 person emergency crew in the stands. good luck" said Swizzle

A green light flashed and Rancis sped off with the other racers. About 4 laps later Rancis passed the finish line and crashed into a rock

"You think he'll be fine?" asked Gloyd

"I'm OK" shouted Rancis

"Yes he will" said Swizzle

(Vanellope)

Vanellope was in a spa with the girls getting her back massaged

"Ah this feels so nice" said Vanellope

"Told you you'd enjoy this" said Taffyta

"So i hear it's your wedding tomorrow?" asked the woman massaging Vanellope

"Yes it is" said Vanellope

"I remember my wedding, it was magical" said the masoose

"What's next on the list?" asked Vanellope relaxed

"Whatever you want" said Candlehead

"bungee jumping" said Minty

(Rancis)

Rancis was flying in an x-wing starfighter through the death star trench

"Almost there" said Rancis

Rancis fired his proton torpedoes into an exhaust port and destroyed the death star

END SIMULATiON

"That was so cool" said Rancis as he removed a helmet from his head

"They really changed things around here" said Gloyd

"Time to destroy the second death star" said Rancis before putting another helmet on

(Vanellope)

Vanellope was bungee jumping off some cliffs and was enjoying it

(Rancis)

"Eat it, eat it, eat it" cheered the guys

Rancis was eating a huge cheeseburger and fries. Rancis ate the final piece of his burger

"He did it" shouted the waiter

Everyone in the restaurant cheered

"Now if you all excuse me i need to go throw up" said Rancis before running to the bathroom. the girls came into the restaurant

"Hey guys how's rancis's day going?" asked Snowanna

"He's puking in the bathroom, he just ate a huge burger" said Gloyd

"We're getting Vanellope one too" said Jubileena

"I am ready" said Vanellope

(Movie theater)

The guys were watching a scary movie

Swizzle screamed like a little girl and the guys laughed at him

"Not funny" said Swizzle

(Ice cream mountains)

The girls were stuffing as much ice cream as they could

"All this food is so painful, yet it's delicious" said Vanellope

All Day the racers took Rancis and Vanellope around the arcade doing every fun thing they could do from racing to eating to shooting to just doing prank calls or practical jokes. The racers were now at Tappers drinking all the beer and root beer they could drink. The racers were all drunk

"Have i ever told you all that i love you" said Rancis drunk

"No but have you ever had one of those dreams where something feels real yet it's not?" asked Candlehead drunk

"I might not remember this night but at least we got pictures" said Vanellope drunk

"You all sure you want another bottle you're all looking drunk" said Tapper

"We can handle it, we've waited all our lives to drink, we're all grown up now" said Gloyd drunk

"Ok it's not my problem" said Tapper

Tapper handed them each another bottle of beer

"Cheers to the whatever it is we're doing here" said taffyta drunk

The racers all drank their beer and collapsed

"Like i said Not my problem" said Tapper


	3. Chapter 3

(The next day, Hero's Duty)

It was now the big day, the wedding. It was being held in hero's duty since the church was bigger and able more people. Rancis was in a bathroom on the base wearing a tux combing his hair.

"Today's the big day. I can do this" said Rancis

Vanellope was with her dad Ralph and Felix in Calhoun's quarters. She wore a vanilla white dress, heels which she didn't like but was being forced to wear by Calhoun, and a pearl necklace. She had her hair down and was being brushed hardly by Felix

"Ow, Uncle Felix do you have to brush so hard?" asked Vanellope

"So sorry Van, but when you have your hair in a ponytail all the time it's harder to brush" said Felix

"You sure you're ready for this kid?" asked Ralph

"Yes dad i'm getting married" said Vanellope

"I'm sorry if i'm not too into this, you're my daughter and i want to make sure he'll treat you right" said Ralph

"Dad, Rancis is the nicest and one of the best people i know, he would do anything for me" said Vanellope

"I know kid" said Ralph

(The wedding)

Spike walked towards the end of the aisle with a pillow on his back. On the pillow were the rings. After the minister gave a long boring speech he finally said this

"Rancis Fluggerbutter, do you take Vanellope Von Schweetz as your lovely wedded wife?" asked the minister

"I do" said Rancis

"Vanellope Von Schweetz, do you take Rancis fluggerbutter as your lovely wedded husband?" asked the minister

"I do" said Vanellope

"Well on my word, i now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride" said the minister

The 2 got close and kissed

Everyone applauded. Ralph and a few of his bad guy friends started crying along with a couple racers.

The 2 racers exited the church and boarded a limo with a banner that said 'Just Married' on the back

"This is one of the best days of my life" said Vanellope

"We're now officially married" said Rancis happily

"So where now?" asked Vanellope

"The honeymoon vacation, booked us a nice hotel room in the beach game. Just the 2 of us" said Rancis

The 2 kissed as the limo exited the game

(The hotel)

the 2 finally unpacked their clothes. Rancis shut the curtains and put a do not disturb sign on the door.

"What're you doing Fluggerbutt?" asked Vanellope who was lying on the bed

"I wanna get some privacy" said Rancis

"For what?" asked Vanellope

"You're gonna find out, i think you'll like it" said Rancis as he started to unzip his pants

"Ooh i like where this is going" said Vanellope before turning off the light

**I Think you know what's about to happen, i'd write what happens next but i don't do that stuff and i'd have to change the rating to the story, so we're gonna leave them a little privacy. thanks for reading and please review**


End file.
